Assumptions
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: Smithy, Stone and Roger are caught up in a crime that hides behind a caring exterior, and a face from the past blows Smithy's world apart, can Smithy overcome his own demons and be truly happy? NOW COMPLETE! Warning last chapter is complete fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Assumptions**

* * *

Long time since I've been able to do this!!! New story please read and review will be adding new chapters regularly. Thankyou

* * *

Chapter 1

Callum Stone put his head in has hands, he really didn't need this right now, Smithy's words washed over him as his head throbbed.

"An here I am, muggin's, covering your backside, doing your work and all the while you're cosied up with the bleedin' inspector drinking tea and trying to get over your hangover and into her knickers I presume!"

"I'm sorry Smithy, mate, but really don't lecture me"

"I'm not lecturing you, I'm telling` you! And I'm not yer mate!"

"Alright, alright, I've said I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

"Damn right it won't cos if the new inspector can't see through you Heaton will and believe me I'll take it to him, we're sergeants, and we're supposed to lead by example, not get smashed in a club, get into a fight and get nicked by Barton Street"

"I was trying to cool things down!" protested Stone

Smithy, absolutely furious now was letting his temper get the better of him.

"Cool things down? I suppose that's why you called Inspector Weston to bail you out and cover up for you? And all the while you had me working your shift saying you were ill! Inspector Gold would have never stood for this kind of nonsense!"

"Well. I certainly wouldn't be trying to get into _her_ knickers" muttered Callum, which earned him a murderous look from Smithy "You're a bloody idiot" he fumed "I dunno how the hell you made sergeant but I'll prove you're not up to it"

"What's up Smithy? Remind you of yourself do I?" Callum flared, sick of being vilified by him.

"I might have had my moments but I have _never_ behaved as irresponsibly as you!" Smithy faltered, that had been not strictly true.

"Really?" Callum raised his eyebrows "Your reputation precedes you Sergeant Smith, you have had your moments indeed haven't you, prison? Not to mention sleeping with half the female officers and a villains wife! Two of which are now dead!" Callum barely finished his sentence when he found his face pressed against the wall of the custody suite, his arm pinned behind his back, Smithy lent right into Callum`s face, "Don't you ever bring Kerry or Louise up again, because if you do I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your miserable life" He hissed, Stone fell quiet, unnerved by the quiet fury in Smithy's voice.

"What on earth is going on here?" DI Sam Nixon stood beside them, unheard by both. Smithy released Callum, tightening his grip momentarily before he did, to prove his point.

"Well?" she questioned "I'm waiting"

"Nothing Ma`am" Stone rubbed his arm, red with Smithy's hand print

"Disagreement Ma`am" muttered Smithy, gazing over her head.

"A disagreement about nothing?" Sam "What are you? School kids? Don't you think that as sergeants you should be passed scrapping in corridors, setting an example to others? Leading the team from the front? You had better sort it out because if I have to step in you will both be reading parking meters until you retire! Now get out of my sight!"

Both men glared at her retreating back, Stone slamming into CAD, Smithy into the sergeants office, grabbing the area car keys he headed off to find Roger, thank God he would be with someone sensible today he couldn't handle another episode like that.

Roger returned to the car "Coffee, 3 sugars sarge" he announced, barely getting a grunt for a reply "You OK Sarge?" his face concerned

"Yes, No. Oh I dunno" Smithy shrugged

"It's difficult when someone we admire and respect leaves" Roger observed

"What?" asked Smithy, wincing as the scalding coffee stung his throat.

"Well…, Inspector Gold, leaving suddenly, you two were close, must of come as a shock to you"

"It did" he said flatly "I find it hard to adjust sometimes" he added unfolding a little

"If I might sarge?" Roger ventured "Don't shut yourself off from the rest of the relief, we miss inspector Gold too, there's a few of us that have been through a lot together at Sunhill, you, Tony, Mickey, Terry, me"

Before Smithy could answer the radio crackled to life "Sierra Oscar to 54, suspicious death reported at Meadows Nursing Home, Creen Street, Sunhill, you are required to attend, informant is deceased's GP"

Smithy threw his coffee out of the window, the empty cup at Roger and put his seatbelt on, Roger juggled his cup, belt and radio "Sierra 275 to Sierra Oscar show myself and 54 dealing" and shot Smithy a look of concern as he gunned to engine to it's limits, hitting the blue's and two's.


	2. Chapter 2

Assumptions

Assumptions.

Here you are chapter 2, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Right I want everyone except the GP out of this room now! It's a crime scene not a three ring circus" Smithy surveyed the scene before him, absolute chaos. A nurse in a dirty, faded blue uniform sidled past him pressing her bulk against him, narrowing her eyes in what she imagined passed for an attempt at seduction. Smithy backed off slightly, detecting the whiff of cheap perfume mixed with BO and stale cigarettes "Can I get you anything?" she simpered, Smithy bit back the retort of `some space!` and forced a smile, "If you would collect all the staff that are on duty in your office with my colleague PC Valentine, we need details and statements from you" Roger looked as though he might just make the body count increase by one as the nurse turned her attentions to him, smiling with nicotine stained teeth "Certainly" she said "This way" she led the way out of the room and down a corridor where the aroma of stale urine did battle with the inadequate air fresheners. An elderly lady shuffled passed, her eyes lit on Smithy's uniform "Ah Officer!" She called "A word? Someone has stolen my Donkey and I must have him back, we sail for Africa tonight"

"Um? Er Pardon? Did you say donkey?" Smithy replied totally baffled "C'mon Eva" said a carer on her way to the office with Roger "The nice policemen are looking for your Donkey, why don't you go and ask cook to make us all a nice cup of tea?" She smiled at Smithy as Eva nodded her head in approval and headed beck the way she had come. Smithy looked into the carers kind, tired eyes "She has dementia" the carer explained "Used to be a University Professor lived in Africa for years, such an intelligent woman, taught at St Andrews University, such a cruel disease"

"Do all your patients have dementia?" he asked

"No, we are really only for Nursing Clients, people who have dementia usually go to specialised units but Eva came to us as an emergency and never left, we have about five who have developed dementia after they were admitted and it would kill them to move them now, not to mention Hattie Jakes out there wanting to keep the beds full"

"I see" Smithy murmured "Thank you" He added as she set off towards the office. He turned towards the room and took in the scene, an elderly man was sitting in a chair, head slumped forwards onto his chest, the grey blue tinge of death creeping over his face and arms. The man was well dressed, Smithy thought, could indicate money, a possible motive if this did turn out to be a murder and not natural causes, his attention turning to the attractive woman standing next to the body, stethoscope in hand, must be the GP he thought.

"Dr Helen Carter" she held out her hand which Smithy shook "Sergeant Dale Smith, Sunhill" he replied "What we got here then?"

"Well, as you know any death in a care setting where the client hasn't seen a doctor for 14 days is classed as sudden death, I changed that to suspicious when I examined the body" Helen Carter had a slight accent that Smithy couldn't pin point

"So what makes it suspicious enough to call the coroner and the police?" He asked glancing around the room, thinking that there wasn't much here to show for a lifetime.

"When I was called I found it strange that Harry.." she nodded towards the body "had not been given any form of resuscitation, he was a relatively fit 85 year old, his only medical problem was he was a diabetic and had chronic arthritis, he couldn't hold the syringe to administer his own insulin"

"So could the diabetes killed him?"

"It shouldn't have done, the nurses take blood sugar levels twice daily and administer the correct level of insulin, and it should be fool proof"

Smithy looked at the old man in the chair, puzzled "So what do you think it was?" he asked.

"It could be a massive stroke or heart attack but I've noticed errors before at this home with medication, and reported them, the inspecting body investigated and added a few controls but that was it." The Dr tried hard to hide the look of disgust under a veneer of professionalism. "So how do they get away with it?"

"Red tape, that nurse that was in here, she's manager, awful woman a real old fashioned matron, doesn't believe in washing her hands or much else, the other nurses and carers are fantastic but she's the one in control and she doesn't do or spend more than is absolutely necessary"

"That's appalling" Smithy's eyes lighted on some medals in a case 'Queens Own Fusiliers`, he blinked trying to clear a terrifying premonition of his own future ending like this. "Does he have any family?" he asked

"No, he never married and lost touch with most of his brothers and sisters, there's no one, his full name is Harold Albert King Date of Birth 22 of the 9th 1922"

"Thanks" Smithy said writing in his notebook "I expect you are busy so can I take a number I can contact you on to arrange a statement please?"

"Sure" she rattled off a number and taking one last look at the old man, wished Smithy goodbye and left.

Smithy stood for a long time, looking at the old man "If she did this" he promised, meaning the nurse manager "I'll get her"

"He won't answer ya Smiffy" Smithy wheeled round to see Eddie, and the SOCO team arrive, setting down kit and cases.

"Yeah, I know" snapped Smithy "Call me when the body is ready to be moved" he turned on his heel and headed towards the office, his face set as he tried to shake the image out of his head.

He must have taken a wrong turn, he grimaced as he entered the home's dining room, clients were huddled around tables eating what passed for lunch, the vegetables looked washed out, boiled into submission. As he scanned the faces he noticed some were a lot younger than he had expected, one man looked barely in his 40's, his body held up by a metal frame, a spinal injury Smithy surmised. He headed towards the door, catching the eye of a patient as they straightened after bending to pick up a dropped napkin, he stopped dead as he did so, shocked to his core, the face was withered and yellow, the head covered by a hat from which wisps of hair escaped, and it was also a face he would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Smithy stared and the face before him, memories flooding into his mind.

"Can I help you officer?" A polite voice cut through his reverie,

"Er, no thank you" a carer behind him shrugged and went back to serving cake and pink custard.

He walked on through the door, feeling the eyes of the man at the table follow him. He headed to the office, finding Roger pinned in a corner by the huge bosom of the manager, taking in the chaos of discarded cigarette boxes and coffee cups he cleared his throat. Roger leapt to his feet, the expression on his face resembling that of a rabbit caught in car headlights "Sarge!" he said relief evident in his voice "Nurse Wilson was just explaining Harry's movements this morning…."

"PC Valentine, I told you, calls me Flo" she simpered "Short for Florence of course" she added to Smithy. Smithy raised his eyebrow, trademark gesture. "Well, Roger, have you got statements from all the staff on duty?"

"Yes Sarge and the details of the night staff on duty last night" Roger replied

"Right, you stay here until the forensic team have finished and Dean says the body can be moved, the door to the room must be sealed and no one must enter" The latter instruction directed to the manager "Give me those details and I'll go back to the nick and start sorting through it, ring when you're done here and I'll send someone to come and get you"

"Right you are" mumbled Roger, looking like a man drowning would when his life raft gets a hole.

"You can rely on me Sergeant Smith; I will follow your instructions to the letter!" Flo twittered "Here are copies of the information on Harry and his medication charts"

"Thank you" he said, turning to go, leaving Roger at her mercy.

Smithy pulled over in a quiet car park, turning the engine off he picked up his mobile, looking up a number he pressed the call button and waited for the other phone to connect.

"Hello?"

"Gina? Smithy"

"Missing me already?" came the sarcastic reply

"Yeah" he said his face softening as he laughed "I need to see you"

"Dale Smith, if you are going to declare your undying love then I'm afraid you will be disappointed, I am spoken for!" Smithy chuckled

"No, I'll save that for another day, it is important though"

"Ok, I'm in all day, come round whenever"

"Will do, see you soon" he cut the call off, he really needed to sort this out but it would have to wait, he had work to do, he'd nip round to Gina's during refs.

Stone groaned as the phone rang on the custody desk, he thought his head might explode; he answered it only to have the person on the other end quit the call. "Well bugger you then!" he muttered

"Dear me, you do look in a bad way" despite himself Stone smiled and looked towards the voice's owner, Casey Tate smiled back at him, her blonde hair still wet from the shower, up in a clip it made her look serious and severe, Callum knew she was neither.

"Hello Cace" he said

"Hello Callum, suffering?" she asked, her soft Scottish accent soothed his headache immediately.

"Just a bit, got anything to help?"

"A blast of oxygen is the best thing for a hangover, where's Stu? I'll get you some when he's handed over"

"Treatment room" replied Callum, watching the Force Nurse Practitioner head to where her counterpart nurse, Stuart Jay, was finishing his notes ready to handover.

Sod it; he thought what have I got to lose? He decided he would definitely ask her out. She was smart, pretty and looked great in or out of her uniform, his mind wandered off, fantasising just what she would look like out of her uniform………

He was rudely awoken from his daydream by Smithy crashing his way into custody; the two looked at each other, trying to decide if the other were still angry.

"Who's the nurse on today?" Smithy asked, his tone even.

"Stu is just going off, Casey has just started" he replied suspicious of Smithy's calmness.

"Right, thanks" he said turning away, then almost as an afterthought turned back "Look, I'm sorry I flew off the handle this morning, I still think you were out of line but I could have handled it better" Smithy looked uncomfortable, he didn't like apologies but knew if he didn't, this mornings incident would come back and bite him on the backside tonight.

"I was out of line, shake on it?" an uneasy handshake followed. With that the treatment room door opened and the nurse Stuart Jay came out laughing "Right, see you later have a good one, oh and remember, cell 3 is asthmatic"

"Will do, cheers Stu, see you later!" Casey called after him, her eyes lighting up when she saw Smithy at the custody desk.

"Got a minute?" he asked

"Sure, go in I'll just sort Callum out" she smiled at him, Smithy frowned, his dislike of Stone resurfacing. Casey returned from giving Stone a blast from the oxygen tank and shut the door behind her. Smithy reached around her with one arm, locking the door, the other hand resting on her waist.

"What can I do for you?" she murmured into his neck "Like I don't know!"

He laughed "No time, work to do" he replied all traces of the hostility he'd displayed gone, replaced by genuine affection, "Come to pick your brains" Casey shoved him playfully away.

"You only want me for my medical knowledge!" she mock protested

"Not quite" he smiled, pulling her closer and kissing her "However I do need some information"

"Torture me, I'll never tell!" she moved closer, nuzzling his neck.

"Behave" he said "Stop trying to seduce me" he breathed

"Why?" she replied cheekily "It's working!"

"I know, but I'm being serious, I need your help" he pleaded

"Ok" she sighed "Guess I can wait, what's the problem?"

"What do you know about Nursing Homes, The Meadows to be precise?"

"Awful place" she grimaced "The manager is a disgusting old trout; I did some shifts there on the bank when I first left the army"

"Yes, we met" Smithy chuckled, he explained how Roger and himself had come to meet Flo "He may need council ling when he gets back" he added, laughing.

"You rotten sod!" she exclaimed "Poor Roger, leaving him in that woman's clutches!"

"Well, he can handle himself" he said "Anyway, what would be the procedure if she had given Harry too much insulin, or not enough?"

Casey rattled off a lot of technical medical jargon, seeing him look even more confused she added "Basically if he didn't get insulin this morning it would make his blood sugar high and make him ill, but unlikely to kill him, though if she gave too much and it is fast acting it could put him into a deep coma and death could occur quite quickly" she paused "If she gave too much and didn't realise and still doesn't then that's neglect of duty, but if she did realise and didn't act on it, that's murder by neglect"

"Ok, thanks" he said, mind working already "We'll find out when the post mortem results come in"

"Anytime" she grinned, moving away as he made for the door "What time's your refs?"

"I've got something to do at refs" he replied, a shadow crossing his face "I'm going to see Gina"

"Gina? Why?" He looked uncomfortable

"I saw someone today, I need to speak to Gina, someone from my past, in a bad way, I'll explain later" he kissed her cheek "Love you and don't let Stone flirt with you, he's bad news"

"He's ok, why don't you like him?" she asked gently

"I don't know really, he's young, reckless and impulsive" He replied

"Hmmm, I knew someone like that, he was young, reckless and impulsive too, but he turned out ok" she smiled up at him,

"Who's that then?" he grinned, knowing the answer.

"Just a guy I knew in Northern Ireland, stole my heart" she blew him a kiss as he left, remembering the past.

_Superintendent Heaton had been showing her around the station, she was to start there as part of the met's new initiative to have highly qualified nurses replace doctors as FME's. He had introduced her to Gina Gold, the inspector then, who had taken her to the custody suite, adjacent to the treatment room. Casey had nearly had heart failure when she saw the sergeant behind the desk, her ex boyfriend, Dale Smith, an old flame from their days in Northern Ireland, Casey had patched him up a few times and one thing had led to another. They had had fun and it all ended amicably, but Casey had often thought of him and what would have happened had they not been posted to opposite ends of the earth, she liked to think they would of made it._

Smithy retreated to the safety of his office as a gang of arguing teenagers erupted into custody, he too thinking of the past, the heartbreak when he and Casey had been forced to go their separate ways so many years ago, and how she had come back into his life and they seemed to have picked up right where they left off. The thought made him smile as he sat down to sort through the details of the Harry King case.

Later, drawing up outside Gina's house he paused, wondering if he should tell her who he had seen and where. He dithered long enough for Gina to see him, too late he thought, getting out of the car.

"Shit, Smithy, you sure?" Gina was obviously as shocked as he was.

"It was him" Smithy replied

"Well we have to go and see him; things must be bad if he's in a place like that"

"That's what I thought, but then thought it might make things worse, what if he doesn't know us? Or we can't get him out of there? I don't think I could live with myself" He paced up and down

"Well we're not leaving him there!" declared Gina "He was a copper and he deserves better than that, one thing is for certain, Bob Cryer will not be staying in that hell hole any longer!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Assumptions**

Chapter 4

Smithy groaned as the alarm intruded into his dreams, he flung his left arm out of bed slamming around until he managed to silence the awful noise. He blinked a few times and glanced towards the window, it was still dark, and he'd like to bet frosty too boot. He grumbled and grumped his way through a shower and getting ready for work. He still hated mornings, even after years of army and police service, which had meant plenty of early mornings, he really wasn't a morning person at all.

His phone bleeped as he got into the car, he looked at the message, frowning as he saw it was from Casey. Seconds later he flung it on the passenger seat in disgust, muttering to himself, the message had read "Morning gorgeous, are u up? xxxx" Of course he was bloody up, he was at work, which meant he was up. Just 'cos she was on nights and could tease him with climbing into the bed he had just vacated.

Casey yawned and stretched as she waited for the minutes to tick away to the end of her shift. She quite liked nights, it was so nice to go home and climb into a hot bath and into bed while the world was just getting started. Only downside this morning was that Dale would be at work and not in bed, but at least she'd get the bed to herself and wouldn't have to endure his clumsy attempts at keeping quiet which usually meant he made more noise!

She looked up as the door buzzed, seeing Smithy come through the door she smiled "Mornin'!"

"Humph" He replied, stomping his way to the locker room. Casey raised her eyebrows and sighed, she had known for the best part of a week that something was bothering him, he went right inside himself and wouldn't talk 'till he was ready. She'd learnt by experience that to try and extract it out of him usually ended in him stropping off somewhere and refusing to speak at all, but it did hurt that he would rather suffer on his own than talk to her.

Smithy and Gina sat in her car in the home's car park.

"I dunno if I can do this Gina, I mean I feel like a bad omen in Bob Cryers life, last time I saw him, I shot him!"

"Shut up Smithy, you really exaggerate!" Gina replied "The last time you saw him was _not_ when you shot him, and he was already in here when you stumbled across him, honestly I really wonder about you sometimes!"

"Wonder what?" he muttered

"Why you are so bloody miserable!" She snapped

"That's the pot calling the kettle black!" He retorted

Gina gave him a dark look, she knew this was really bothering him, he'd been fiddling with his 'phone during the drive to the home, fallen out with Casey she'd like to bet, and either waiting for an apology or waiting for a reply to his apology to her.

Smithy got out of the car and straightened his jacket, trying to buy himself some more time, he took one last look at his 'phone before switching it off. He recalled how he had completely ignored Casey this morning and she'd gone home without a word, no text, nothing. His insecurity got the better of him and he'd text just one word "Sorry XX" earlier on, she hadn't replied. Now, despite his bravado, he felt extremely guilty taking it out on her, and very nervous that this time maybe he'd pushed too far and when he got home Casey would be gone.

"Can I help you?" said the male nurse who answered the door at Gina's ring of the doorbell.

"Ahem, we're here to see one of your inmates…" Smithy winced as Gina elbowed him in the ribs

"What my friend was trying to say, is that we are here to see one of your residents, a Mr Bob Cryer please?"

"Are you relatives?" Asked the nurse

"No we're old friends" replied Gina "We lost touch with Bob a few years ago and heard he was in here so we have come to visit"

"Come in please" The Nurse replied "I will just go and ask Bob if he would like to see you, who can I say is calling?"

"Gina and Dale" replied Gina, frowning at Smithy as his eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline.

"Whatcha say that for?" He hissed as the nurse disappeared down the corridor

"Because Gina is my name and Dale is yours!" She replied

"But what if he doesn't remember us, or doesn't want to see us?" Smithy

"Then you might just have to accept that" She said "He might not know who we are, or who he his anymore, and he might also not want us to see him, there's obviously a reason why he's here, maybe he just doesn't want to see anyone"

The Nurse returned "Bob is quite poorly in his room today but he has said he would like to see you for a few minutes, if you will please follow me"

Smithy and Gina followed the nurse down the dank and smelly corridors, past rooms with chipped and peeling paint, to a room with the door slightly ajar, the nurse indicated for them to go in. Gina physically recoiled at the smell as she entered the small cell like room. It was the sweet and sickly smell of illness.

"Bob…….." She began, rooted to the spot as she took in the picture of the frail old man in the chair in front of her

"Gina, hello" Bob replied "And Smithy I see, I've been waiting for you to come back since I saw you that day in the dining room, was old Harry murdered by she who must be obeyed then?" His voice was thin and reedy, with a breathless quality.

"Ah, erm, we are awaiting the full post mortem results, sarge, Ah, Bob I mean, ahem" Smithy looked at his feet, he could not take in how someone who had been so strong, so dependable had withered into an old man in a few short years, it terrified him, Bob had a family and he'd ended up here, way before his time, Smithy had no one, or would have no one, the thought reduced him into embarrassed silence.

"Bob.. What's happened, why are you here?" Asked Gina, perching gingerly on the edge of the bed

"I have cancer" he replied calmly "Bowel Cancer, I have had various operations and treatments but they can do no more, so, here I am"

"But your family!" Smithy burst out

"I don't want this, … this disease to take their lives as well as mine, I have a colostomy bag attached and I need full care, washing, dressing, my bag emptying and changing, why should they have to do that?" He replied

"Bob….." Gina began so overwhelmed with all her thoughts she tried to put them into some sort of order before she spoke "But here?" She asked "There's got to be somewhere better than here"

"This is cheaper than the rest of the places, and I can pay for it with my force pension, to go somewhere more expensive would mean selling the house and then there would be nothing left after paying for my care" He said

"But surely, I mean, can't you be at home? Get nurses in to look after you?" Smithy was distraught

"No, Smithy, this is my choice, what I want. Please, don't look at me like that, it's not so bad here, the carers and other nurses are nice, caring people, the manager leaves a lot to be desired but you can't have everything can you?" Bob laid his head back in the chair, closing his eyes for a second, exhaustion written all over his face.

Gina leaned forward taking Bob's thin hand into her own "How long?"

"Two, maybe three months" Bob didn't open his eyes "This is a bad day"

"Can we do anything?" Gina asked gently

"Visit me from time to time, the family don't come" Bob opened his eyes to catch Smithy's look of pure horror and added "Because I don't want them to, the nurses all know not to let them in, I don't want them seeing me in this state"

"Oh Bob" Gina said sadly "They love you"

"And I love them, that is why it's better this way"

Smithy stood there feeling so many emotions, he wanted to pick his old sergeant up and run far away with him, but in a way understood why he was doing what he was doing, didn't he do the same? Hide away when he was in pain? Hadn't it been that way with Kerry? And Louise? And wasn't he doing exactly the same with Casey now? Hiding from her because he was hurting over Bob, and the memories that being with her had awakened? Terrified that he would lose her just when she had the power to destroy his world, because he loved her so much.

"I'm sorry, I'm so tired" Bob faltered "Like I said, bad day. I would like to discuss this case though, another day?" Bob appealed to Gina

"Always a copper" She chuckled "But I'm retired now Bob, Smithy's handling this one"

"You?" Bob was shocked "Gina Gold retired, will wonders never cease?" He smiled weakly

"I know, but I'm enjoying it a lot more than I thought I would, anyway we'll leave you to rest, but I'll come again, if I may?" Gina enquired

"Of course, both of you, I'll try and find out what I can from the inside" Bob smiled at Smithy

"Thanks, er take care, I'll um, call in later in the week to see you" Smithy shuffled towards the door.

"Bye, and thank you for coming, and I mean that" Bob replied

"No problem" said Gina "Take Care, see you soon" She turned and left the room to see Smithy half way to the exit, he tugged on the door, furious because it wouldn't open.

"It's code locked" She said, pointing to the key pad "Wait and I'll get a nurse, unless you want to actually take the door off it's hinges!"

Smithy ground his teeth in frustration, he needed to be out of there!


	5. Chapter 5

**Assumptions**

Chapter 5

Smithy crept through the door, and took his shoes off to reduce the noise of him walking through the house, he slumped onto the sofa, wishing that he hadn't had that last bottle, or three last bottles. His head was spinning. He reflected on the day, blocking out the memories of his mentor, Bob Cryer, so frail and weak with the cancer eating him up. His thoughts turned to Casey, she still hadn't replied and he was too scared to go and look in the bedroom, what if she had gone? Sick of his moods and him shutting her out. He didn't know what he would do if she was gone. His own mortality had slapped him squarely in the face when he had seen Bob Cryer in that home. Was that his fate? Lonely and dying in some hell hole? He lay back on the sofa, exhausted and forced himself to put Casey from his mind, if he didn't think about her, then it didn't hurt. He reviewed the Harry King case instead. The preliminary post mortem results had revealed that Harry had died from an overdose of insulin, too much injected into his body had shut his it down, with the insulin neutralising all the sugar in his system, Harry had quickly slipped into a coma and died. He thought of the GP, Harry's doctor, she was absolutely sure that the home manager, Flo Wilson had administered the wrong dose of insulin and that was why Harry had died, and that Flo was now covering it up. There was obviously no love lost between the Dr and the Nurse. It was, of course a very real possibility, and really the only option, it was pretty certain that Harry had been given too much insulin for the sugar level in his blood. The question was whether Flo Wilson had realised what she had done and covered it up, or whether it was a case of her getting the dose wrong. Either way she had caused the mans premature death and would be charged with something, she would also never practice nursing again, which meant that hopefully the home would get a kinder and more hygienic manager! Smithy smiled faintly to himself as he decided that he'd ask Stone to bring her in for questioning on the next shift, some way towards sorting the arrogant sod out! With that thought he drifted into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of Kerry and Casey taunting him walking arm in arm with Stone away from him and out of his life.

Casey awoke to find the bed still empty next to her, she climbed out of her warm bed and headed for the kitchen, trying to subdue the panic inside. Where was he? Had he left her? She boiled the kettle, fiddling with the cup and the spoon, she knew there was something wrong but thought that if she left him alone, he'd come round and talk, he'd always been the same, but what if what was wrong was her? Her mind drifted back to their time together many years ago in the army.

"_Smithy! What the hell is wrong with you?" Casey had asked in exasperation "You have hardly spoken to me all night, this is supposed to be a romantic meal and it's been like having dinner with a cross cobra!"_

"_Why does it all have to be about you?" He demanded furious_

"_What! How dare you, all about me? YOU suggested this dinner, YOU suggested that we come away to a hotel and YOU have bloody ruined it – again!" Casey's fury matched his "This was supposed to be a 'sorry' for stropping off last time we went out because I spoke to someone else, you have been like this for weeks and I'm sick of it, if you don't want to be with me then just say so, I'll go!"_

_He turned on her "Well that's just it, I want to be with you, I love you and I can't, I'm being posted away, and even I don't know where yet, but we go in a week and you will just forget me and move on!"_

_Casey, for once was speechless, he had never even given her a hint that he loved her, and now he landed that on her and took it away in the same breath! "You selfish bastard!" she cried, in tears._

"_It's hardly my fault is it?" He yelled back_

"_What that you love me, or that you're leaving? How can you tell me that then accuse me of moving on when I didn't even know!" she sobbed "I love you, I want to be with YOU and even if you get posted to the other side of the world, I'll wait, how can you even think that I wouldn't? How could you of kept this to yourself and not told me? How could you let me think it was me?"_

_He had grabbed her and held on to her like his life depended on it "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he murmured over and over, they had cried and talked and decided that they would remain together until he left and try and stay in touch._

_Casey had missed him badly, but as the months turned into years, he was relegated to the few moments before she fell asleep each night when she lost control of her thoughts, and she remembered him._

Smithy awoke with a stiff neck and a banging headache, he was so glad he had a day off, he sat on the edge of the sofa, trying to work out why he wasn't in bed. As it slowly came back, he groaned, he fished his mobile out of his pocket, no missed calls, no messages. He'd have to go and look in the bedroom, face the empty space that was surely there and the fact that he'd lost Casey again, and this time it was his fault.

As he opened the lounge door he caught sight of her, stirring her coffee, slowly and thoughtfully. Relief flooded through him as he watched, just for that split second before she looked up and saw him.

"Coffee?" she asked, her voice not quite steady "Look like you could use it"

"Yeah, please" He replied, his mind refusing to put into words what he wanted to say.

They stood nursing their cups, facing each other, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

"I'm sorry" he said

"Again?" Casey regretted it as soon as she said it

"Yes, again" He replied, trying to keep the fear out of his voice, and failing badly "I've been an idiot again"

"Yes, you have" she replied and making a split second decision "But you are my idiot, and I know something's bothering you, but I also know that you won't tell me until you have worked out in your head what to do, so I'm going to have a shower and then I'm going shopping, and if you want to tell me when I get back then you can, but if not then that's fine too, but for being such a grumpy git yesterday morning and going out and getting drunk without me last night you can cook tonight." With that she kissed him on the cheek and headed for the shower, leaving Smithy with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Assumptions.**

Please review guys, I'd love to know what you think!

Chapter 6

"Ah, Smithy, just the man!" Eddie caught Smithy as he walked along the corridor

"What can I do for you Eddie?" Smithy replied

"Your suspicious death in God's waiting room? The insulin guy?"

"What of it?" Smithy was unimpressed with Eddie's comment "And that comment was disrespectful, God's waiting room, you plank"

"Whatever!" Eddie raised his eyebrows at Smithy's words, wasn't like him to react like that "Anyway, got the full post mortem results, and while it was insulin overdose, administered by the nurse, there is something else"

"Mmmm? What?" Smithy seemed to lose interest, from where he was standing he could see Casey sitting on the edge of a table in the canteen, laughing and giggling with Callum, Millie and Nate. Not good.

"Well aliens abducted him and subjected him to some tests before landing him back in his chair and flying back to the planet Zog" Eddie smirked

"Er, what? Eddie even if you ain't I got work to do, I have, have you got something sensible to say or can I safely assume you are just someone else in a long line of people trying to wind me up today?" Smithy ground out

"Oh, sorry sarge" Eddie coughed "Well, the old Guy…."

"Harry!" patience wearing thin

"Oh right yeah, um, Harry, there was a sugary residue on his right index finger"

"So?" Smithy scowled as Casey touched Callum's shoulder whilst laughing at something.

"Well, the nurse will have taken a blood sugar reading from one of his fingers, and that day, it was that finger, the procedure entails pricking the finger and releasing a small amount of blood onto a card which is put into a machine, that then reads the blood sugar level, which details the amount of insulin to be given at that time." Eddie followed Smithy's gaze down the corridor into the canteen, and realised why he wasn't paying all that much attention "Shall I put the report on your desk?"

"Yeah, please, sorry Eddie, I'm just busy" Smithy looked at Eddie

"I can see, and for the record, Callum's not her type, she's mad about you, anyone can see that"

"Thanks Eddie, although I'm not sure if taking love life advice from you is the best idea!" Smithy raised an eyebrow at Eddie's quizzical look "Jo Masters? Really, you didn't know?"

Eddie laughed "Thanks for that, I'm gonna have a crack at the delectable Inspector Weston I think"

"Good luck with that one mate; you'll need a heater to defrost her first!" Smithy laughed

"See ya Smithy" Eddie knew when he was beaten

**********************************

Smithy picked up the report on his desk, he was good with medical jargon usually but he had to admit, the procedures and the terminology involved in this one were confusing him. He headed for he medical room, stopping in his tracks when he saw Callum and Casey emerging from the cell area, laughing.

"That was a classic!" Stone laughed "Where can I get some of that stuff?"

Neither Casey nor Callum had seen Smithy.

"Smelling salts!" Casey held a little bottle up in triumph "Works every time!" she dropped the bottle into Stones palm "You can have this one, I've got a few bottles" she turned and saw Smithy glowering in the corner

"Hey!" she said a little too brightly

"Got a minute? As long as you have finished of course" Smithy's tone was light, but the sarcasm was biting

"Yeah sure, just sorting out a prisoner" She preceded Smithy into the medical room

"Thanks Case" said Stone grinning straight at Smithy

Smithy slammed the door "_Thanks Case_" he mocked

"Oh not this again!" Casey couldn't quite meet his eyes, "A prisoner fainted while Callum was taking the meals in, well, pretended to faint, and I took the smelling salts in and wafted them under her nose, miraculous recovery!"

"Whatever, I'm not bothered" Smithy did a good job of looking extremely bothered "Could you read this and translate it please? Eddie gave it to me and he thinks I've got a medical degree apparently"

"Yeah, sure, when do you want it back, shall I came and find you when I've read it?" she asked, sliding her arms around his waist

"Please" he was curt and stepped away from her embrace, opening the door "I'm busy, I'll see you later" he tried to ignore the hurt in her eyes.

Casey looked after him, confused and a little angry. Callum picked up on the tension.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked

"Don't Callum, please" Casey begged as she went back into the room.

Smithy slammed into the sergeant's office, taking out his frustration on the filing cabinet with his foot. He picked up his car keys and removed his epaulettes, tie and utility belt. He drove his car round aimlessly, then realising that he was at The Meadows Nursing Home. Locking the car he went to the door and rang the bell.

******************

"Smithy, lovely to see you how's the case going? Come to arrest the manager have you?"

"No, Bob, just to see you for today, just for now anyway, how are you?" Smithy was tense, not sure why he was here

"Good, good" Bob smiled "I'm better today, thank you, how's things?"

"Yeah, good" Smithy was a poor liar at the best of times

"Woman?" Bon smiled

"Yeah" he smiled "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you have that look about you, you haven't fallen for a wrong 'un again?" Bob looked at him from under his cap brim

"Hoping not" Smithy said "Have you ever had the feeling that you are missing something? Like there's something going on but you can't quite see it clearly?"

"With a woman?" Bob pulled a face "All the time Smithy, all the time!"

"I think she likes someone else, and I know he likes her, I've seen them together at work and she always looks guilty when I see them, like she's got something to hide" Smithy looked at his boots "Though I have been a bit distant recently"

"Why? Is there something on your mind?" Bob could guess what was bothering him, although he was out of the job a long time, Bob had mentored Smithy, and knew him well, he knew that his previous relationships had ended painfully.

"No more than usual, I'm feeling a bit raw I guess, you know this case, it's got to me a bit" he couldn't meet Bob's eyes.

"What is it about the case?"

"Harry, he was so alone, it was so sad, he didn't have anything to show for his life except a few bits in a tiny room, he was in the army you know" Smithy didn't even realise that he was almost describing Bob too.

"Yes, I know he was, we often talked, Harry and I, you would have liked him. And he you, but he was contented you know, he didn't feel lonely, said he had his memories and his mind, he didn't want to lose either"

"Can't say I blame him, it was just, scary" Smithy looked at Bob, searching for guidance

"You scared that's how you'll end up? This is how you'll end your days? Alone in a home, with no one?" Bob asked him outright

"Oh, God, sorry Bob, I didn't mean that…." Smithy faltered

"I've already told you, this is how I want it, of course, if I wasn't dying and in such a way, I'd be at home now, but this is my choice, it doesn't have to be this way for you"

"What if I've got no choice?" Smithy looked in despair

"Do you love this woman?" Bob asked

"Yes" Smithy's answer was small but sure "I'm just not sure she loves me anymore"

"Tell her how you feel, make sure that it doesn't happen, if you don't want it to, make yourself a family" Bob made it sound so easy.

"Hmmm, I suppose" Smithy was unconvinced, there was a knock at the door

"Tea time Bob!" a cheery voice entered the room, a young care assistant, her eyes lit on Smithy "Oh, hello" she said shyly

"Hi" Smithy smiled warmly

The owner of the voice left, Bob smiled as he struggled to his feet, ignoring Smithy's hovering hand by his elbow.

"Well, you can still pull then" Bob chuckled "If all else fails"

"Yeah" Smithy smiled "Bit young for me" he paused "Would you be able to go out. Would they let you out I mean?"

"Of course, I'm ill, not a criminal you know!" Bob said

"If I came on my afternoon off would you fancy a pint? Can you drink? God, I'm being so insensitive, sorry"

Bob laughed openly at him "Yes I would, and yes I can, not gonna kill me is it?" he laughed again at Smithy's horror, and put his arm round Smithy's shoulder "You are not famed for your sensitivity are you? Go and speak to this woman, sort it out, if you think she's worth it."

"Oh, she's worth it, thanks Bob" Smithy took his leave, feeling slightly more optimistic.


	7. Chapter 7

Assumptions.

Appear to be over an attack of plot gremlins for now! Here's the next instalment, thanks to you all for the reviews please continue to review when you have read! Thanks XXXX

Chapter 7

"So" said DI Sam Nixon "The nurse takes the blood sugar reading, and based on that reading she administers the correct dose of insulin?"

"Right" said Smithy "But Harry had some sugary type substance on his finger, the finger that the blood was taken from, that in all probability made the blood sugar reading incorrect as the stick that the blood is collected on will have also picked up the sugar on Harry's finger"

"Therefore the nurse administered too much insulin to Harry which caused his death?" Sam quizzed Smithy "How do we know that the substance wasn't applied after the reading was taken, an attempt to make it look like an accident?"

"I thought of that" he replied "Eddie says not, the SOCCO found the stick, there was a high level of sugar in the blood on the stick"

"OK" Sam thought a moment "So this is an accident then?"

"Sort of" he said, frowning, trying to get it right in his head "The nurse should have cleaned Harry's finger before inserting the pen needle to draw the blood, as it is classed as an invasive procedure, she should have cleaned it with a sterile swab first, that would have removed the sugar"

"So it's poor hygiene?" Sam frowned again "Neglect"

"That's up to the Nursing Council and the CPS" he said "Eddie did come up with another theory though" he looked at Sam

"Hmmm?" Sam replied "What?"

"Suicide by nurse" he said simply

"Smithy…" it sounded a bit far fetched

"Apparently he's come across it before, prison inmates do it to get into hospital, they coat their fingers with sugar water after they have been swabbed, the prison nurse then administers too much insulin, they usually keep an eye on the prisoner because it's also dangerous to have high blood sugar too, they re take the blood sugar after so long, and of course, it's dangerously low, so they administer glucose and pack them off to hospital, because they need to be checked over by a doctor as the effects on the body are fast and dramatic" he looked sceptical, he wanted it to be the disgusting old manager, and he wanted her to go down for it

"If Harry wanted out and he knew the nurse wouldn't clean his finger first, he could have applied to substance himself, instead of it being there accidentally"

"I don't know, that's hard to prove, we don't even know that he had the mental capacity or knowledge to do that, have you re interviewed the nurse?"

"Not yet, I wanted to talk to you first" he replied

"OK, well get her in tomorrow and give me a shout, I'll sit in on the interview" Sam all but dismissed him with a nod of her head.

*****************

Smithy sat in the window of the flat he shared with Casey, lights off, beer in hand. He re read the text message that he had gotten from her on his way home from work.

'Gone to pub with some others, c u there if u make it. XX'

No, 'love you' or 'come to the pub', just if you make it. He closed his 'phone, thinking over Bob's words, there was too much at stake, he couldn't stand the thought of opening himself up to her, letting her in, and then her walking away. He only had himself to blame, his jealousy of Callum, the way he fawned all over her, the way she lapped it up, he was right to be angry about that, but shouldn't he tell her why? He wondered. Why? He thought so they could have a good laugh over him? No, she wasn't like that, she would have broken it off with him, moved out, if she really wanted Callum. He was sure of that, or maybe he was scared that she would say that he was right? That Callum gave her the attention she deserved, didn't cut her off every time she tried to reach him, was fun? He shook his head, standing up, wishing he hadn't had a drink, he wanted to be out, drive his car. He decided to go for a walk.

He walked along, scuffing his toes on the ground like a sulky school kid, smiled to himself as he recalled that Casey had said the same thing to him the last time she had dragged him out of the pub against his will. He headed for home, his thoughts in more order, he still didn't know what to do, but he was sure of a few more things. He turned the corner into the street where he lived, to see a taxi drawn up beside his car, must be Casey, he thought. He stopped, unsure why, and observed her as she got out of the taxi, followed by Callum bloody Stone. Smithy felt every muscle in his body tighten, he wanted to smack the smug grin right off the smarmy little git's face! He caught parts of the conversation as he stood, un seen.

He heard Casey laugh "Now then Callum!" she admonished him playfully "He's not that bad!"

"He's miserable!" he heard Callum reply, moving closer to her.

Smithy knew the him was himself.

Smithy felt like he had been smacked in the face as Callum leaned towards her, kissing her lips lightly with his own. He ran in the opposite direction, unable to outrun the pain and rage he felt, but trying his hardest. As he was running he didn't see Casey push Callum away, and slap his cheek, or tell him that he was out of order, they were friends and nothing more, and he had better remember that because if he tried it again she would tell Smithy and then he would have more than a stinging cheek to contend with! He also didn't see Casey let herself into the flat, searching for him, he didn't see her put on his t shirt to sleep in and curl up in bed, he didn't hear his phone as she tried to find him, he didn't hear her cry to herself, ask him why he wasn't there, where was he, why wasn't he there when she needed him? He didn't hear all this as he was in a bar, getting so drunk he could barely stand up.

*********


	8. Chapter 8

Assumptions.

Casey sighed as she looked at her mobile as it rang, hoping to see Smithy's number flash up. It had been weeks since Smithy had cut her out of his life, completely. Not really an explanation for it just a goodbye, and her strong suspicion that he had slept with another woman.

****_"Smithy!" Casey was astounded "What do you mean 'Not working out?'"_

"_It's not working out" he looked straight at her, his heart breaking as he recalled the previous nights events, the one's he could remember anyway._

"_Me and you, it's not gonna work, I'll move out, you can keep the flat" he said, no emotion to his voice at all._

"_I don't want the flat!" she replied hotly "I want you! We can work through this Dale, whatever it is that I've done, or you've done, we can talk about it, sort it out, don't throw it away like this" she begged._

"_We can't…." he mumbled as she brought her face close to his, kissing his cheeks, his temples, his eyes, he almost faltered, feeling tears at the back of his throat, he pushed her roughly away "No!" he said forcefully "It's over, if you don't want to stay then you go, but one of us is going, today"_

"_Where were you last night?" she asked out of the blue_

"_No where" he replied coldly "No where that concerns you anyway" he knew he had to hurt her, to make her hate him, so that she would leave._

_She had packed and left there and then, she didn't see him groan as he curled up on the bed, cuddling her pillow to him for comfort, she didn't see him cry for everything he had just lost, the woman he loved, their future life together, his children that she would never bear. She didn't see him dry his eyes, sit staring into space as he decided that even if she hadn't done anything with Callum, had no feelings for him at all, he had done the right thing, he couldn't live with her, love her knowing what he had done the night before, and he knew to tell her would break her._

_The woman had been over eager, he had been so drunk, she had sensed a weakness in him, he had been angry and heartbroken, the scene he had witnessed between Callum and Casey taking on new dimensions with each drink, he imagined them in bed together, imagined Callum's body on her's, imagined them kissing, caressing. It had driven him mad. There was no pleasure with the woman, no tenderness, just heartbreak.****_

"Hello?" Casey answered the call, it was the Nursing Agency, they had a shift for her, nightshift on a ward at the hospital. She had been busy since she quit her post at Sunhill, she was a good nurse and the agency had been delighted to take her back on their books. She sat on the bed of the small room she was occupying, a message bleeped through to her 'phone, it was Callum, again. She really wasn't interested, not even a bit, it would take forever to get over Smithy, just like it had before. She still loved him, but hated him as well, she had quit Sunhill, just unable to see him at work at all, unable to take the guarded and blank looks he gave her, like she had meant nothing to him, maybe she had meant nothing to him. She didn't know any more. Callum had tried to get her to go out with him "Just Mates!" he had insisted, Casey didn't want to go anywhere, she had called up an old nursing friend, she had immediately told Casey to come and stay with her, she knew that she should try and get somewhere else, she just couldn't face it at the moment, couldn't face anything.

***************

"Florence Wilson I am charging you with the Manslaughter by neglect of duty of Harold Albert King at The Meadows Nursing Home, Canley. In contrary to common law"

Smithy zoned out as Sam continued charging the manager with Harry's death, it had been a close call with the CPS, they had reviewed and re reviewed the files, consulted with the NMC (Nursing and Midwifery council) and finally decided that she had been negligent by not cleaning Harry's finger before taking his blood sugar, a minor error of judgement that had ultimately cost Harry his life. Smithy still had his doubts. He had thought about the suicide by nurse angle several times, if Harry was as switched on as Bob said he was, in Smithy's mind anyway, it was a viable option, he hadn't pushed it, he wanted to see the woman go down for her appalling care of vulnerable and elderly people. Maybe, Smithy reflected, he was so sure Harry had caused his death indirectly himself, because that was what he would do. He turned back to his office, surprised to see Gina waiting for him, he thought she had gone, it was late, he should have gone by now but he had wanted to see the manager charged.

"Gina" he greeted

"The hospital have called Smithy" she looked at him, Smithy felt a burning at the pit of his stomach.

"It's Bob, he's on the oncology ward, he's asked to see you" she said flatly, Smithy sighed with relief, he had thought for an awful moment that something had happened to Casey, the look on Gina's face had terrified him, he had told Gina everything, but not heeded her advice to try and sort it out, let it go, that way neither of them got hurt anymore.

"Are you coming with me?" he asked her

"No" she said "Sorry Smithy but too many memories of, well you know" she told him, for a minute he hugged her, so glad that the terrible disease hadn't taken her away from him.

"OK, I'll ring you" he said, leaving for the locker room to get changed.

*************


	9. Chapter 9

Assumptions.

Chapter 9

Casey looked up as a door closed softly on the ward, just out of her view, she rubbed her eyes, 1am, not long to go now. She whirled the chair around, she knew there was a visitor in room 8, the other nurses had been in and out to the patient, the man dying of cancer. She had already ticked off the health care assistant for commenting that the visitor was "Bloody Gorgeous", told her to have some respect, the man was obviously losing someone close to him, the day shift had handed over that the patient in room 8 was failing fast and had asked them to contact his family only after he was gone, but to contact his friend, who had come to sit with him, he had been waited on hand and foot by the staff nurses and health care assistant, sandwiches and coffee. Casey gave her attention to the screen in front of her, entering the data that the other nurses had brought her, she was in charge, despite being 'an agency'. Their night sister was off on maternity and she had covered wherever possible, she liked the ward, she liked seeing some patients recover, others weren't so lucky, but she knew even if she could not save them, she could make their last days as comfortable as possible.

The door closed again. Just as softly, she glanced up but not seeing anyone she continued what she was doing. Catching another staff nurse on her way back, she asked her what was left to do of the round.

"Just the guy in room eight" she replied "He just needs checking, he won't be long" she said knowingly.

"OK, I'll take over, two of you go on your breaks, the HCA can cover the ward, I'll see to room eight" she headed off in the direction of room eight, where Bob Cryer lay close to death, and Dale Smith sat next to him in the chair by the bed.

Casey entered the room quietly, rubbing the gel into her hands, she thought the man in the chair was asleep, she could only see parts of him, she got a twang of misery, then shook herself, anyone tall, well built, reminded her of Smithy. She approached the bed, noting the monitor was set to silent in the room, it would however sound at the nurses station if there was no output from the patient. She touched Bob's dry wrist, noting the telltale grey tinge to his fingernails, she looked at her fob watch as she counted the failing beats of his heart, she heard the man in the chair shift sharply and looked up, Smithy looked back at her with as much surprise as she looked at him.

"Casey!" he smiled, caught off guard, the last person he had expected to see was somehow the only person he wanted to see.

Casey caught herself, she didn't miss a beat as she returned Bob's hand to the sheet, and continued checking that he was as comfortable and pain free as he could be.

"Hello Dale" she said evenly "I won't be long" she told him, aching to know what brought him here, who the man in the bed was to him, how he had been, why he had broken it off….. The questions mounted in her mind as he approached her.

"Casey" he repeated "I…" he started "I missed you"

"You were the one who said it wasn't working" she said, moving away from the bed, eyes flashing.

"I know" he said sadly "I thought you had a thing for Callum" he hung his head.

"Well that's you all over isn't it Smithy!" she hissed "Thinking the worst all the time, you didn't even stop to ask did you? Just went off on one"

He reached out to touch her, dropping his hand as she shrank away.

"Casey,,," he pleaded

"No Dale!" she whispered "You finished it, you wouldn't even explain, just dropped me because it was the easy thing to do"

"It wasn't easy" he returned "That night, the night before we split up"

"Before you ended it" she corrected

"Whatever, I saw you, with Callum, you kissed" he accused quietly darting a look towards the bed, unsure why he had the overwhelming urge to explain here and now and thinking it was probably not the best place.

Casey looked shocked "Kissed?" she said, pulling him outside the door and closing it softly "_He kissed me_" she said "That's it isn't it?" angry now "You saw Callum chance his arm and decided that I was cheating on you? I told him I loved you, that we were together, even though you had barely spoken to me for days, I wanted to be with you, not him, I slapped him, told him to back off, if I had wanted Callum, I would have had him, I would have told you, how could you think that I could be so low?" she was nearly in tears.

"I didn't know" said Smithy

"You didn't ask!" she fumed "You slept with someone that night didn't you?" the directness and hurt in her voice hurt him.

"Yes" he said simply "I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" her eyes widened in fury, then her shoulders slumped, she knew this was doing no one any good, going over old ground.

"Just tell me" she asked him "Honestly, what was it I did? What made you so mad at me that week before we split up? Was it the Callum thing?"

"Not really" he replied "I was scared Case, I saw Bob, and that old guy in the home, I was terrified that I would end up like that, no family, alone, dying" his voice tailed off as he saw tears spring to her eyes.

"And that was your answer?" she said, incredulous "To push me away? To ensure that you hurt me so much that I could hardly breathe? To make sure that is how you'll end up?"

"It doesn't make much sense does it?" he spoke slowly

"You're right about that" she said, gasping as he kissed her.

"No!" she choked "You can't do this to me! You can't expect to give me that lame explanation and that I'll fall back into your arms! I can't! I've just started to get over you, again, I can't, and I won't let you do it to me again"

"I love you" he said sadly

She was crying now, she turned away from him and headed towards the fire exit, letting herself out she turned back to him.

"I'm sorry about your friend" she said "But please leave me alone, if you do love me, just leave me alone"

**********

Casey looked up at the monitor sounded the constant tone of a 'flat line'. She silenced the alarm, she had promised herself that she would ask someone else to tend to room eight when the time came, but she couldn't help herself, part of her wanted to see Dale upset, broken by the death of his friend, a larger part of her wanted to hold him, soothe him, tell him that even if they weren't together, the day he died she would still love him, she would always love him, he would never be alone.

She turned the monitors off next to the bed in room eight, discreetly checking Bob's body to make sure that he had truly gone. Smithy sat holding his friend's hand, his face expressionless. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she said, shocked a moment as he buried his face in his hands, she sat on the edge of the chair, putting her arm around his shoulders, stroking his hair, as he cried. She almost cried again herself at his anguish, but she knew that after he had got himself together, she must walk away, and never look back.

***********


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

Assumptions.

This is a bit sad and soppy but well, that's how I'm feeling today!!! XXXX

******** I do not own the song mentioned***********

Epilogue

Dale Smith awoke and reached a hand out to the side of the bed, encountering cold steel instead of the warm form he was used to.

"Dad?" he heard a voice say, he opened his eyes, it was an effort these days, and he took in the familiar eyes of his son, so like his own.

"Rob" he croaked, trying to reach out to him.

"Sssh Dad" said a female voice, he turned to the voice his daughter, Rosie, the image of her mother, he smiled, looking at his children, thinking of the times past, their births, bringing them up, watching them grow, fall in love, make him a Grandfather. He felt a cold sensation in his arm as the nurse administered more pain relief, he felt his eyes closing, peaceful as Rosie turned the music on, the song that he had listened to every day since his wife's funeral filled the room, 'Brothers in Arms' by Dire Straits, she had asked him to make sure that was played, when she knew that she wasn't long for this world, he had held her awkwardly as she passed, he didn't have the strength he used to by the time she had died six months ago. He had kissed the top of her head.

"See you soon" he had whispered as he moved away to comfort his children and grandchildren, ever the protector.

He drifted back into sleep, his children holding his hands, he smiled as he fell asleep, he started to dream that he was floating, he tried to move, feeling the aches that had plagued him for years gone, the heaviness of his heart lifted as he saw a figure at the door to the hospital room.

"I told you that you would not be alone" she smiled, she looked beautiful as ever, just the way she did on their wedding day, so many years ago, he moved towards her, more by thought than conscious effort.

"I missed you so much" he said, taking her in his arms again, together they stood and watched as their children held his hands, both crying. He looked at Casey, worried.

"They will be fine" she assured him "I promise, like I did when I told you that I would be with you forever"

He kissed her again, knowing that they had equipped their children with everything they needed to live their lives, they would grieve for their parents, that was natural, but he hoped that inside them they knew that they were together again, how it should be.

*************

**THE END**

************


End file.
